Blog użytkownika:Astrid77/Czas leczy rany....
Witam ponownie. Zaczynam nowego bloga. Mój poprzedni to ,,Każdy jest panem swojego losu,,. Dziś zaczynam całkiem nową historie. Więc zaczynajmy: *'Są to rzeczywiste czasy.' *'Czkawka, Sączysmark, Śledzik mają po 17 lat.' *'Astrid, bliźnaiki po 16 lat.' *'Postacie wyglądają jak w krótko metrażówce ,,Świt jeżdzców smoków,,' *'Smoki będą zwierzętami a jakimi? Zobaczycie.' No więc zachęcam do czytania :P 'ROŻDZIAŁ 1' Czas leczy rany ale blizny pozostają na zawsze.... Biegne co sił w nogach. Uciekam. Nagle znajduje sie w olbrzymim changarze. Słysze krzyki kobiety....biegne dalej. Wokół mnie jest krew...dużo krwi. Zwalniam, ide. Ku mojemu żdziwieniu w changarze robi się coraz jaśniej. Widze mężczyzne w masce a obok niego stoi rosły, wysoki, umieśniony czarnowłosy z blizną na twrzy która przeciąga się od łuku brwiowego do końca polika. Za nimi jest kobieta...płacze. Nagle ten mężczyzna z blizną podchodzi do mnie i..... -Aaaa!-Zerwałem się z łóżka. Podbiegł do mnie mój pies i zaczoł lizać mi dłoń która wystawała spod kołdry. Spojrzałem na zegarek...była 6:27. Już nie opłaca mi się spać dalej. I tak nie zasne. Usiadłem na brzegu łóżka i przeczesałem włosy dlonią. Oparłem głowe o ręce i cich westchnąłem. Znowu ten koszmar....ten sam od 7 lat. Obok mnie usiadł Szczerbatek....mój pies rasy Border Collie. Mam go od kąd tylko pamiętam. To mój najlepszy..z resztą jedyny przyjaciel. Zawsze jest przy mnie. Pogłaskałem go i poszedłem w strone szafy z której wyciągnołem dżinsy i czarny t-shirt. Do tego białem air maxy. Leniwie zszedłem na dół a Szczerbol pobnał za mną. Kierowałem się do łazienki. Pieseł zostal przed wejściem ale szybko przemyłem twarz, ubrałem się i umyłem zęby. Gdy wyszedłem z pomieszczenia Morda nadal na mnie czekała. Zawsze mnie pilnuje. Poszedłem na korytarz gdzie nasypalem mu suchej karmy i ruszyłem do kuchni. -Cześć Jana.-powiedziałem i pocałowałem ją w policzek. -Hej Czkawka.-powiedziała uśmiechnięta. Teraz podszedł do mnie Rob i uścisneliśmy sobie dłonie. -Co dobrego na śniadanie?-zapytałem zaglądając do lodówki i drapiąc się z tyłu głowy. -Jajecznica Roba i moje kanapki.-zaśmiała się Jana (czyt. Dżena) -Mniam.-odpowiedziałem i zasiadłem do stołu. -Smacznego.-Rob, Jana i ja. -O której wyjezdzamy?-zapytałem. -Najważniejsze rzeczy są już zapakowane. Myśle że o 9 będzie dobrze.-odpowiedział Rob. -Świetnie.-mruknołem. -Co się dzieje?-zapytała Jana. -Znowu przyśnił mi się ten koszmar.-powiedziałem. Nikt już sie nie odezwał. Podziękowałem i wróciłem do pokoju. Moze opowiem coś o sobie? Nazywam się Czkawka Haddock. Urodziłem się 9 maja mam 17 lat. Jestem wysoki mam 1,93 m. Moje oczy jak mówi Jana przypominają świeżą wiosenną trawe. A włosy są brązowe jak czekolada. Za to Rob twierdzi że jestem przystoiny....Aktualnie znajuje sie w Chicago ale dziś się to zmieni razem z Janą i Robem przeprowadzamy się do Miami (Majami). Jana jest starsza odemnie o 6 lat. Ma 23 lata, ciemne bląd włosy i także zielone oczy. To u nas rodzinne. Jana to moja ciocia od strony mamy. Jest szczupłą nieco niższą odemnie kobieta. Ma 1,78 m. Lubi kwiaty...a najbardziej gożdziki dlatego ubiera się na kolorowo. Jana jest moim prawnym opiekunem. Teraz Rob. Rob jest narzeczonym Jany, można powiedzieć ze moim wujkiem. Ma 25 lat, jest tak samo wyspoki jak ja. Jego włosy są koloru jasnego brązu a oczy szaro zielone. Ma lekki zarost i tatuaż na ramieniu. Jest to smok. Ja też mam tatuaż tylko wilka. Zrobilem go na 16 urodziny. Jana i Rob zajmują się mną od 7 lat, są moimi prawnymi opiekunam do tąd kiedy skończe 18-nastke. Czyli za rok. Są naprawde niesamowici. Dlaczego oni się mną zajmują a nie rodzice? Bo oni nie żyją. Pamiętam jak po ich śmierci znalazłem Szczerbatka. Był jeszcze małym miesięcznym szczeniakiem. był tak samo wystraszony i samotny jak ja. Zaaopiekowałem się nim a teraz? teraz jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nie mam przyjaciół, ponieważ co roku się przeprowadzam. To będzie moja 8 przeprowadzka od 7 lat. Mieszkalem już m.in w Canadzie, w północnej i południowej Dakocie czy w Denver. Jeszcze dziś będe mieszkał w Miami. Ciekawe życie ciągle na walizkach ale to dla mojego bezpieczeństwa. Moi opiekunowie blanują wziąć ślub za rok 15 sierpnia. Ale jeszcze nic nie wiadomo. Właśnie skończyłem pakować najpotrzebniejsze ubrania i rzeczy. Za dwa dni reszta naszych rzeczy powinna dotrzeć do naszego nowego domu. Jestem ciekaw jak tam będzie. Zawiązałem sobie wokół pasa szarą bluze zabrałem torby i zniosłem je na dół. Teraz ide pomóc Robowi pakować rzeczy do samochodu. Jest ich niewiele tylko moje jedna torba+ jedna torba Roba + dwie torby Jany i jeszcze torebka. Kobieta to kobieta. Spakowaliśmy rzeczy do volswagena i wróciliśmy do domu. Nie przywiązałem się do niego. Dlatego nie szukałemtu przyjaciół, ponieważ wiedziałem ze za kilka miesięcy się przeprowadzimy. Zbliża sie 9. Pora ruszać w droge. Zacząć nowy roździał. Link do tatuażu Roba - http://swiat-obrazkow.pl/obrazki-tatuaze-0-169-5-0.html (to ten smoczy wzór) Link do tatuażu Czkawki - http://mojetatuaze.bloblo.pl/pokaz/367963,tatua-wilk (cały czarny) Link do obrazka Szczerbatka-http://in-love-dreams.blogspot.com/2013/12/nuhreul-wonhae-rozdzia-1.html (sorry ze na takiej str. ale nie znalazłam innej. 2 obrazek) Takie info przed roździałem. Macie racje robie mnóstwo błędów rotograficznych. Nie jestem ideałem. Nie będe się tłumaczyk takimi typu wypowiedziami : jestem słaba z polaka itd. Poprostu pisze wam że postaram się jak najmocnej wyłapywać błędy i je poprawiać. Wybaczcie. Ale żeby umiliś wam czytanie będe się bardzo starała. :( ' ' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 2' Następny dzień rano. ''' '''Oczami Czkawki Leniwie wyciągnąłem rękę z poza kałdry i po omacku szukałem budzika. Gdy już go zanalazłem-wyłączyłem go. Przetarłem zaspane oczy i podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej. Dziś pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Wczoraj dotarliśmy na miejsce o 10 w nocy. Mieszkam w Miami na ulicy Berserkowej 7. Będe chodził do szkoły imienia Thora zbawiciela. Jana już wcześniej dostała tu prace. Jest księgową w firmie Grubego i Wiadra wiem dziwna nazwa. Są w niej wyrabiane przeróżne posążki, a szczególnie smoków. Za to Rob pracuje jako ochroniarz w centrum handlowym. 2 lata temu skończyl szkołe więc zatrudnili go bez problemu. Nim się obejrzałem byłej już przyszykowany do szkoły. Ubrałem się w czarne spodnie do tego biały t-shert i czarną skurzaną kurtke. Szczerbol jeszcze śpi. Nie będe go budził. Zszedłem na dół gdzie po kuchni krzątała się Jana. Jeszcze nie bardzo wiemy gdzie co i jest. -Jak tam? Stresujesz się?-zapytała. -Nie. Będzie jak poprzednie 8 razy.-zaśmialem się i usadłem do stołu gdzie leżał cały stos kanapek. -Czkawka obiecaj mi coś.-podeszła do mnie. -Tak?-wziąłem kęsa. -Znajć przyjaciela. Nie mówie że masz ich mieć po uszy tylko po prostu.....znać dobrze?-powiedziała. -Obiecuje.-wstałem od stołu i ją przytuliłem. -A teraz zmykaj. Rob zawiezie cię do szkoły i załatwi sprawy z dyrektorem.-tylko przytaknąłem, wziąłem plecak i pognalem do samochodu. Całą droge do szkoły przemilczeliśmy. Zapamiętałem ją. Mam gdzieś 7 kilkometrów? Jeszcze dziś patrzyliśmy na rozkład autobusów więc wróce jednym z nich. Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce obaj wysiedliśmy z auta i poszliśmy do budynku. -Witam pana serdecznie nazywam się Rob.-mężczyzna przedstawił sie derektorowi jak weszliśmy do jego gabinetu. -Witam. To ty jesteś Czkawka Haddock nazywam się Pyskacz Gbur.-przedstawił się i podał mi ręke. -Miło mi.-uścisniąłem ją i wyszliśmy z gabinetu. Pyskacz w tym czasie zawołał jakiegoś chłopaka by oprowadził mnie po szkole a Rob poszedł do pracy. -Hej jestem Śledzik Ingerman.-podszedł do mnie ten chłopak. Ma bląd włosy, śmieszny uśmiech i jest żeby nikogo nie obrazić puszysty. -Cześć Czkawka Haddock.-przedstawiłem się. -Choć oprowadze cię po szkole. Ja chodze do klasy 2b tak jak ty.-podał mi rozkład zajęć. Po kilku minutach zwiedzania szkoły doszliśmy do sali gimnastycznej. Była olbrzymia. Właśnie odbywał się na niej trening koszykówki. -To nasi reprezentańci koszykówki. Trudno jest się tam dostać.-Śledzik. -Próbowałeś?-zapytałem patrząc jak grają. Nieżli są. -Tak, nawet się dostałem ale grzeje ławe. Zazwyczaj chodze na treningi ale dziś oprowadzam ciebie.-Śledzik. -A są wolne miejsca?-zapytałem. -Tak. 2 za kilka dni będą wybierać. Chcesz się zgłosić?-Śledzik. -Mógłbym. Ostatni raz gralem rok temu.-ja. -Kapitanem jest Sączysmark ten z nr. 2 chodzi razem z nami do klasy. On i Mieczyk to moi kumple. Mieczyk ma siostre Szpadke ale oni chodzą do 1a. Nasz trener Sven nazywa nas jeżdzcami. Sączysmark jest Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, Mieczyk żebirogiem zamkogłowym a ja Grąklem.-Śledzik. -Grąklem?-ja. -Tak. Wiesz jestem puszysty, wolny, i żadko trafiam do kosza. Jest wiele smoków ale najlepszy smok to Nocna Furia.-Śledzik był zafascynowany. -Kto nią jest?-zapytałem. -Nikt. Nikt z nich nie jest taki dobry ale na ten tytuł warto walczyć.-powiedział a po chwili podbiegli do nas Sączysmark i Mieczyk. -Jestem Sączysmark.-podałmi ręke. -A ja Mieczyk.-powiedział. -Hej jestem Czkawka.-wszyscy podaliśmy sobie ręce a chłopacy poszli pod prysznic i się przebrać. Za to ja i Śledzik poszliśmy do klasy. Kilka godz. póżniej '-'''Czkawka idziemy do Berk idziesz z nami?-zapytał Mieczyk. -Gdzie?-żdziwiłem się. -To taki bar. To jak idziesz?-Mieczyk. -Jasne.-odpowiedzialem i poszliśmy. Po drodze podbiegła do nas dziewczyna o bląd włosach strasnie podobna do Mieczyka. -Chłopaki idziecie do Berk?-zapytała. -Tak.-odpowiedział Sączysmark. -Jestem Szpadka siora Mieczyka.-przywitała się. -Czkawka.-uśmiechnąłem się i całą piątką poszliśmy dalej. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 3' '''W Berk' -Skąd jesteś?-zapytała Szpadka. -Urodziłem sie w Ottawie ale mieszkalem chyba w całych stanach.-odpowiedziałem. -Fajnie.-uśmiechnela się. -Patrzcie!-krzyknął nagle Sączysmark pokazując na siadające kilka stolikow dalej dwie dziewczyny. jedna z nich miała króczo czarne włosy zawinięte w koka i piwne oczy. Za to druga piękna blondynka w kucyku z niebieskimi jak morze oczami. Obie usiadły i zaczeły rozmowe.- -O co chodzi?-zapytałem.- Ta czarnowłosa to Heathera. Smark jest w niej zakochany od gimnazjum.-wyjaśnił mi Śledzik. -A ta obok?-zapytałem patrząc na niebieskooką. -Stary chyba śnisz.-zaśmiał się Mieczyk. -Pytałem jak ma na imię.-ja. -Astrid.-Szpadka. -Spławia każdego chłopaka. Czasem mamy z nimi zajęcia są naprawde spoko.-Sączysmark. -Szpadka sie z nimi przyjażni więc czasem pogadamy.-Śledzik. -Wiecznie mnie wykorzystują zamiast podejść i się zaprzyjażnić.- powiedziała z grymasem na twarzy Szpadka. Za to ja nadal parzyłem na Astrid. Po chwili dziewczyna spojrzała w moją strone i słodko się uśmiechneła. Po godzinie wspólnych rozmów wróciłem do domu. Jany ani Roba nie było więc zrobilem sobie tosty, nakarmiłem Mordkę i poszedłem do pokoju. Śledzik i reszta są naprawde super. Zaprzyjażniłem się z nimi. Dowiedziałem się troche o nich a oni o mnie. Bliżniaki mają dwa szczury. Jeden jest biały z szarymi plamkami a drugi czarno biały. Są to Wym i Jot. Śledzik ma fretke o imieniu Sztukamięs a Sączysmark ma także psa Hakokła o rasy golden retriever. Eliminacje do drużyny koszykarskiej są za 2 tygodnie. Jutro po lekcjach zostaniemy i troche poćwiczymy, może mnie przyjmą. Astrid i Heathera to przyjaciółki, chodzą do 1a tak jak Mieczyk i Szpadka. Czasami nawet pomagają trenerowi i dopingują drużyne. Tyle o nich wiem. Sączysmark mieszka ulice dalej odemnie więc jutro spotkamy się na przystanku. Jeszcze nie mówiłem im o śmierci rodziców. Chcecie wiedzić jak zgineli? ---- Gdy skończyłem 10 lat mój tata Stoick i mama Valka zabrali mnie na wycieczke. Natrafiliśmy na opuszczony hangar poza miastem. Wtedy nas zaatakowali. Mieli czarne maski, było ich 5. (takie maski jak czkawka w jws2 tylko czarne) Zaprowadzili do hangaru a tam zabili moich rodziców. Widziałem ich śmierć. To okropne. Pamiętam to jak nigdy. Po tym zajściu podszedł do mnie jeden z nich ściągnoł maskę. Pamiętam do dziś jego twarz. Czarne włosy, brązowe oczy i blizna od łuku brwiowego do końca policzka. Powiedział mi wtedy: -Będziesz z tym żył i nigdy nie zapomnisz.-powiedział a po chwili straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się kilka dni później w szpitalu. Od tego czasu często się przeprowadzam żeby ci ludzie mnie nie znależli. A i jeszcze te sny. To ten człowiek ciągle mi się śni a ta kobieta? Nie znam jej ale myśle że to była ich kolejna ofiara. ---- Widzieć śmierć bliskiej osoby zmienia cię na zawsze. Ja wlaśnie tego dośwaidczyłem. 'Wieczorem' '-'''Wróciłam!-usłyszałem krzyk Jany. Po czym odłożyłem laptopa na łóżko i zszedłem na dół. -Cześć Jana.-powidziałem i usiadłem na krześle. -Hej. I jak tam pierwszy dzień w szkole?-zapytała. -A nawet fajnie.-odpowiedziałem. -Są tam jakieś ładne dziewczyny?-poruszyła zabawnie brwiami i zaczeliśmy się śmiać. -No są nawet nawet...-odpowiedziałem. -To świetnie. Ja ide do pokoju odpocząć a ty niewiem co będziesz robił.-powiedziała i znikneła za drzwiami od kuchni. Za to ja wróciłem do swojego pokoju po czym ponownie chwyciłem laptopa i usiadłem na łóżku opierając głowe o poduszkę. Tym razem wszedłem na facebooka. Mam dużo znajomych bo aż 752. No ale wiecie dużo razy się przeprowadzałem. Mam zaproszenie do znajomych od Sączysmarka i Mieczyka. Zaakceptowałem je i wszedłem na ich profil. Zaprosiłem jeszcze Szpadkę i Śledzika. Narazie znam tylko ich. Po kilku minutach dostępny był Sączysmark i napisał: -Hej Czkawka. Jutro trening o 15 wpadnij poćwiczysz z nami.-Smark. -Hej jasne że wpadne.-Czkawka. -Dobra widzim się jutro rano na przystanku.-Sączysmark. -Ok to do jutra.-Czkawka. -Cześć.-Sączysmark. -Narazie.-Czkawka. Wylogowałem się i poszedłem się wykąpać. Po kilku minutach byłem ubrany w czarną bokserke i krótkie spodenki po czym poszedłem nakarmić Szczerbatka. Nalałem mu wody i dałem jedzenie z puszki. Do rana powinno mu wystarczyć. Gdy już zjadł wypuściłem go na podwórko by chwle polatał. Mamy tutaj ogródek w ksztaucie kwadratu z altanką. Pożucałem Mordce jego ulubioną zabawka i spowrotem znależliśmy się w domu. Zgasiłem światła i poszedłem spac. Jeszcze przed snem dużo myślałem..... 'ROŹDZIAŁ 4' Następnego dnia wstałem jak zwykle o 06.00 po czym ubrałem sie w czarne spodnie i zieloną bluzkę. Gotowy zjadłem śniadanie i wyszedłem na przystanek. Daleko nie mam. Na miejsce dotarłem mniej więcej po 10 minutach. Na przystanku ujrzałem trzy osoby w tym Sączysmarka. Gdy mnie zobaczył odrazu podszedł i się przywitał. -Cześć Czkawka to jest Jack.-przedstawił mi stojąego obok blądyna o szaro-niebieskich oczach. Nie był takim przystojniaczkiem. -Hej miło mi.-podał mi ręke. -Mi również.-oddałem uścisk. -Jack jest w drużynie koszykarskiej. Ma tytuł Smiertelnika Zębacza.-wyjaśnił Smark. -To świetnie.-uśmiechnąłem się. -Słyszałem że przyjdziesz na trening.-powiedział Jack. -Tak.-odpowiedziałem. -To świetnie szukamy dwóch graczy.-Jack. Na przystanek przyszła dziewczyna o bląd włosach i niebvieskich oczach. Ta dziewczyna z baru ,,BERK,, jak ona miała....Am...Amanda...Nie ...As...A.s....Astrid. Ładna jest. Nim się obejrzalem wysiadaliśmy z autobusu idąc do szkoły. Astrid szła daleko przed nami a ja razem z chłopakami. Dołączyli do nas Mieczyk i Śledzik. Szpadka pobiegła do Astrid i Heathery. W szkole ja, Sączysmark, Śledzik i Jack poszliśmy pod sale nr. 2 gdzie lekcje miała 2b a Mieczyk i Szpadka pod sale nr. 5 z klasą 1a. Szkoda że nie mamy lekcji razem. Bliżniaki są od nas młodsze o rok tak samo jak Astrid i Heathera. Może po lekcjach będą na treningu i się poznamy. '''Po lekcji na treningu' Razem z kolegami poszedłem do sztni gdzie się przebraliśmy. Ja narazie dostałem białą koszulkę a spodenki miałem swoje. Na treningu było jeszcze trzech chłopaków. Gramy w 8 po 4 w każdej drużynie. W 1 gram ja, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i jeszcze jakiś chłopak a w 2 Śledzi, Jack i dwóch chłopaków. Kątem oka ujrzałem Że na trybunach siedzą dziewczyny....były to Astrid, Hęathera, Szpadka i jeszcze jakaś 4 brunetka i szarych oczach. Gra się zaczeła. Jak narazie idzie mi nieżle. Jeszcze troche się myle bo nie rałem chyba z rok ale idzie mi coraz lepiej. Trafiłem do kosza już 7 razy. To moja szczęśliwa liczba. Skończyliśmy gre z wynikiem 15:12 dla naszej drużyny. Nie ma sęsu grać dalej. To tylko trening: -Czkawka jesteś naprawde dobry.-podszedł do mnie Śledzik. -Dzieki.-uśmiechnąłem się. -Jak tak dalej pójdzie to dostaniesz się do drużyny SMOCZYCH JEŻDZCÓW!-krzyknął Sączysmark. Ja tylko się zaśmiałem i spojrzałem kolejny raz w strone trybunów....nikogo tam nie było. Gdy nagle.... Gdy nagle zostałem powalony na ziemie. Obróciłem lekko głowe i zobaczyłem czyja to sprawka. Leżałem na podłodze a na moich plecach siedziała Szpadka i krzykneła: -Czkawka naucz mnie tak grać!!-Szpadka. -Jak ze mnie zejdziesz.-powiedziałem. Dziewczyna migiem wstała po czym podała mi ręke. Przyjąłem pomoc i się otrzepałem. -Prawda że świetnie gra?-usłyszałem czyjś głos. Obrócilem głowe w drugą strone i ujrzałem te dziewczyny z trybunów. -No prawda.-odezwała się czarnowłosa. -Jestem Heathera.-dodała podając mi ręke. -Czkawka.-uśmiechnąłem się. -Tori.-odezwała się ta brunetka uśmiechajac się. -Astrid.-usłyszałem piękny melodyiny głos. -Skoro już się znacie to zostawcie chłopaka i choćmy do BERK?-wzruszył ramionami Mieczyk. -Jasne tylko sie przebiorę.-odpowiedziałem i ruszyłem w strone szatni. OCZAMI ASTRID Dwa dni temu przyszedł do nas ten nowy uczeń. A dziś prawie dostał się do drużyny koszykarskiej. Nieźle. Brunet jest naprawde ładny. Ma strasznie przyciągające oczy....zielone jak trawa heh. No nic na imię mu Czkawka. Wydaje sie być spoko, ale pożyjemy zobaczymy. Opowiem coś o sobie. Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson. Mam bląd włosy i niebieskie oczy. Moją najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Heathera, znamy się od małego. Moi rodzicie się rozwiedli. Mieszkam z mamą Sarą a mój tata przeprowadził się do swojej nowej partnerki. Nie raz jeżdziłam do nich i nie bardzo ją polubiłam. Mam kuzynkę Tori, jest młodsza odemnię o rok. Czasem przychodzi ze mną i Heatherą na treningi zobaczyć jak chłopaki grają. Jeszcze jedna wiadomość? Będe miała rozdzeństwo...znaczy przyrodnie. Narzeczona mojego taty jest w 7 miesiącu. Będzie to dziewczynka. Przyznam że nie bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę. Właśnie czekamy na chłopaków aż się przebiorą i razem z Heatherą, Bliżniakami, Sączysmarkiem, Śledzikiem i z Czkawką idziemy do BERK. Tori ma zajęcia więc nie idzie, Jack tak samo. Chłopcy już wychodzą.... Po drodze do baru panowała cisza lecz gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce trochę się rozkręciliśmy. Każdy zamówił sobie koktali z truskawek i zamówiliśmy tace z ciastkami. -Opowiedz coś o sobie Czkawka.-zaczeła Heathera. -A konkretnie?-wziął łyka koktailu. -Konkretnie o wszystkim.-zaśmialiśmy się. -No więc urodziłem się w Ottawie. Moża powiedzieć że żyje na walizkach bo ciagle się przeprowadzam. Mam psa rasy Border Collie o imieniu Szczerbatek...-wszyscy się zaśmiali. -Ulubiony kolor?-zapytałam uśmiechając się. -Zielony i czarny.-odpowiedział bez wachania. -Szczęśliwa liczba?-Heathera. -7-odpwiedział. -Data urodzin?-Szpadka. -A co to jakieś przesłuchanie?-zapytał. -Tak.-odpowiedział Śledzik. -Dobra ale opowiecie mi coś o sobie.-Czkawka. -Oki, więc?-uśmiechnęłam się. -9 maja .-Czkawka. -Mieszkasz z....?-zaczął Sączysmark. -Z ciocią Janą i jej narzeczonym Robem.-odpwiedział spuszczając wzrok. -Dlaczego nie z rodzicami?-zapytała Heathera. -Bo....-zawachał się- nie chce o tym mówić. Teraz wasza kolej.-widocznie unika tego tematu. -Dobra kto pierwszy?-zapytał Mieczyk. -Może....Astrid?-Śledzik. -No więc nazywam sie Astrid Hofferson. Urodziłam się tutaj w Miami. Mam kota rasy Man coon o imieniu Wichura. Mój ulubiony kolor to niebieski. Szczęśliwa liczba to także 7, uwielbiam słuchać muzyki i lubie przyrode np.chodzenie w soboty do parku..-zaśmaiłam się- to chyba na tyle..-dodałam. A po chwili cała reszta zaczeła opowiadać o sobie. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 5' OCZAMI CZKAWKI Dziś wstałem nieco póżniej, ponieważ jest sobota. Tak nareście doczekałem się weekendu. Wstalem przed 8 rano. Zazwyczaj śpie do 10 ale dziś postanowiłem razem ze Szczerbolem pójść na plaże. Mieszkam jakiś kilkometr od plaży. Wogóle jest tu fajnie. Mam nadzieje że Jana nie planuje kolejnej przeprowadzki. Ubrałem się w krótkie spodenki sięgające mi do kolan i czarną bluzkę na krótki rękaw. Zjadłem tosty, wziąłem smycz i zawołałem pieseła. -Szczerbata mordko!-przybiegł do mnie natychmiast. Zapiąłem smycz i wyszliśmy z domu. Jany ani Roba nie ma. Po jakiś 10 minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Pogoda jest przecudna. Temperatura sięga do 30.C. Puściłem Szczerbola, niech troche pobiega. Pierwszy raz jest na plaży heh lata jak opętany. Szedłem brzegiem morza. Woda lekko muskała moje stopy. Mordka widocznie się zmęczyła bo szła obok mnie. Spacerowałem tak jakieś pół godziny aż uslyszałem czyjś głos.....była to dziewczyna. Gdy się obróciłem zobaczylem idącą w moim kierunku Astrid. -Hej.-posłała mi piękny uśmiech. -Cześć Astrid.-powiedziałem. -Widze że już poznałeś naszą plaże.-zaśmialiśmy się. -Tak...-Szczerbol podszedł do Astrid. Usiadł przed nią i przekręcił głowe na bok. Wyglądało to bosko. -Hej malutki.-powiedziała i pogłaskała psiaka za uchem. A ten zaczął machać ogonem. -Polubił cię.-powiedziałem trzymając reke na karku. Astrid się tylko zaśmiała. -Jest sobota, normalni ludzie jeszcze śpią a my?-zaczeła mówić. -A my nie należymy do tych normalnych.-zaśmiałem się. -Ja będe już wracać a ty?-zapytała. -Ja też. Na jakiej ulicy mieszkasz?-zapytałem. -Na Łupierzcowej 7.-odpowiedziała. -Ja na Berserkowej 7.-ja. -To blisko. Wracamy razem.-powiedziała. -Jasne.-zaczeliśmy iść w drugą strone. -I jak podoba ci się tu?-zapytala Astrid. -Tak jest świetnie. Przeprowadzam się od 10 roku życia mieszkałem już w 8 miejscach.-powiedziałem. -Wow....co się stało że się tak wyprowadzasz?-Astrid. -Nic....-skłamałem. -Zawsze chciałam podrózować ale moja mama ma tu stałą prace i nie lubi zmiany otoczenia.-powiedziała. -Ja już sie przyzwyczaiłem ale za to moja ciotka Jana nieznosi tego.-powiedziałem. -Nie rozmumiem. Skoro tego nie znosi to czemu to robi?-Astrid. -Z przymusu ale nie chce o tym gadać.-powiedziałem. -Acha.-Astrid. -A twój ojciec?-zapytałem. -Moi rodzice sie rozwiedni jakieś 3 lata temu. Mój tata ma inna narzeczoną i spodziewają sie dziecka.-wyjaśniła. -Przykro mi.-powiedziałem -Masz rodzeństwo?-zapytała. -Nie ale za to mam Szczerbola.-pokazałem na psa idącego przed nami. -Ja ma kota Wichure.To taka rozrabiara.-zaśmiała sie. -We wtorek są eliminacje do drużyny koszykarskiej będziesz?-zapytałem z nadzieją. -Tak i będe ci kibicować. Gdzie nauczłeś sie tak grać?-zapytała. -Kiedy skończyłem 8 lat ojciec mnie nauczył a póżniej trenowałem z Robem moim wujkiem.-odpowiedziałem. -Co się stało z twoimi rodzicami?-zapytała/. -Nie żyją od kąd skończyłem 10 lat. Jedyną rodziną która mi została to Jana i Rob.-odpowiedziałem. -To przykre stracić rodziców.-odpowiedziała po czym podeszła bliżej mnie i mnie przytuliła. Byłem żdziwiony ale odwzajemniłem uścisk. -Mam pomysl!-oderwała się odemnie. -Jaki?-zapytałem. -Razem z Heatherą, bliżniakami, Smarkiem i Śledzikem zorganizujemy sobie dziś maraton filmowy. Mojej mamy nie ma więc spotkamy się o 19.-powiedziała. -Świetny pomysł.-powiedziałem. -Tutaj mieszkam-wskazała na beżowy dom po prawej stronie. -Ja troche dalej. -Dobrze więc dasz mi swój numer?-zapytała z uśmiechem. -Jasne.-wpisałem jej do telefonu numer a dziewczyna zrobiła mi zdięcie. -Teraz ty.-powiedziałem. Gdy już wymieniliśmy się numerami Astrid dała mi buziaka w policzek i weszła do domu. Za to ja zapiąłem Szczerbolow smycz i wróciłem do domu. GODZINA 19.00 Ubrałem sie w biały t-shirt, do tego czarne spodznie, szara bluza i air maxy. Jeszcze przed wyjściem napisałem Janie karteczke że wróce póżno i zastawiłem ją na stole po czym nakarmiłem jeszcze Mordkę. Droga do Astrid zajeła mi też jakieś 10 minut. Zapukałem do drzwi po czym otworzył mi je Sączysmark. -Siema.-powiedział podajac mi ręke. -Siema Smarku.-odpowiedziałem po czym wszedłem do środka. Weszliśmy do salonu gdzie na kanapie siedziała Heathera i Szpadka a obok nich Mieczyk. -Hej.-przywitałem się. -Hej koszykarzu.-odpowiedzieli. Nagle z kuchni wyszła Astrid, miała czarną bluzkę i białe krótkie spodenki do tego jeszcze zaplecione w lekkiego rozwalającego sie koka włosy.Wyglądała pięknie. Co ja myśle wogóle.....chociaż nie zaprzecze. Wygląda bosko.... -Co oglądamy?-zapytała. -Ja wiem!!-krzykneła Szpadka. Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na nią pytającym wzrokiem. - 50 twarzy Greya ....-powiedziała. -Serio?-zapytał Mieczyk. -Będzie super.-powiedziała Astrid. -Co powiecie na Furie?-zapytałałem. -No albo jakiś horror.-powiedział Smark,. -Nie 50 twarzy Greya.-Heathera. -Myślicie że będziemy oglądać takie romansidła?-zapytał Smark a dziewczyny tylko pokiwały twierdząco głowami. Po długich namowach jednak wygrały i oglądaliśmy 50 twarzy Greya. Każdy wygodnie usiadł na kanapie która była ogrona. Obok mnie usiadł Smark a po prawej stronie Astrid. 1,5 GODZ. PÓŻNIEJ -Nieeeeeee.-powiedziałem i wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie. -Co się stało?-zapytała Szpadka. -Zobaczcie.-powiedziałem pokazując na Smarka który zasnął, oparł swój łeb o moje ramie jak dziewczyna, obiął mnie i zaczął chrapać. Reszta się tylko zaśmiała. Nagle w najmniej oczekiwanym mąmęcie zadzwonił telefon Mieczyka. Astrid zatrzymała film a przez słuchawke było tylko słychać krzyki kobiety. Po skończonej rozmowie Mieczyk zaczął: -Ja i Szpadka musimy już wracać.-powiedział. -Szkoda. Mieczyk pomożesz? -chłopak podszedł do mnie i razem zrzuciliśmy Smrka z kanapy. A ten nadal spał. -Wow jaki ma mocny sen.-powiedziałem po czym rzuciłem w niego poduszką. -Co wy na to żeby zrobić Smarkowi kawał?-zapytała podejrzliwie Szpadka. -A my na to jak na lato!-krzyknąl Mieczyk. -A wy nie powinnieście przypadkiem iść?-Heathera podrapała się po głowie. -Tak ale najpierw musimy zrobić kawał Smarkowi. Mam pomysł!-nad głową Szpadki zapaliła się żarówka XD -Więc?-zapytałaem krzyżując ręce. -Skoro Smark ma taki mocny sen to wynieśmy go na podwórko.-Szpadka. -No i gdzieś wsaćmy!-krzyknął uradowany Mieczyk. -To do roboty.-miałem podejść z Mieczykiem do śpiącej księżniczki lecz podbiegla do nas Heathera i ściągneła z niego bluze. -Będziesz go rozbierać?-zapytałem. -Fajnie by było ale reszty ubrań nie ściągne.-Heathera. -Dawaj Czkawka na 3.-razem z Mieczykiem podniosłem tą ciężarną śpiącą królewne, Astrid otworzyła nam balkon i wynieśliśmy go na zewnątrz. Była godz. 23:00 więc nikogo na drodze nie było. Kilka metrów przed domem Astrid stały te duże kosze na śmieci. Razem z Mieczykiem położyliśmy go obok nich. Jak się obudzi będzie miał niezły ubaw. Hehe. DZIEŃ ELIMINACJI Właśnie siedze przebrany w strój na wf w ręce trzymając piłkę do kosza. Przyznam że bardzo się stresuje. Wszyscy są już na sali a ja siedze jeszcze na korytarzu opierając się o ściane. Eliminacje będą za jakieś 10 min. Co do kawału który zrobiliśmy Smarkowi wyszedł super. Sączysmarka obudziła policja hehe. Mieli patrol i zobaczyli śpiącego chłopaka obok kosza na śmieci hehehe. Przyszedł wtedy do mnie, stanąl w drzwiach i miał poważną mine ale za chwile nie mógł opanować śmiechu. Spytał się kto to wymyślił. A i jeszcze dostał od rodziców za to że nie wrócił na noc do domu i zadzwoniła do nich policja. Niech się cieszą że Smark tylko spał a nie był w jakimś barze hehhe. -Czkawka? Co ty tutaj robisz? Zaraz zaczynają się eliminacje.- w drzwiach od sali pojawiła sie piękna niebieskooka blondynka. -Już ide.-wstałem i podszedłem bliżej niej. -Nie stresuj się. Grasz świetnie i masz wsparcie u chłopaków.-powiedziała Astrid zabierając mi piłkę. -Wiem....-zacząłem. -To jak wiesz to po co się stresujesz co?-zaśmiała się i rzuciła we mnie piłką którą bez problemu złapałem. -Jestem z tobą. Powodzenia.-Astrid podeszła bliżej mnie i pocałowała mnie w policzek. -To na szczęście.-powiedziała, złapała mnie za ręke i pobiegliśmy w strone sali.....rozmarzyłem się. Dała mi całusa w policzek. Teraz nie przestane o tym myśleć....chwila nie Czkawka masz się skupić na koszu..... ---- Eliminacje polegają na tym że trener podzieli nas na dwie drużyny i zagramy 1 mecz. Do drużyny chce się dostać 12 odób a są tylko dwa wolne miejsca. Ten mecz nie polega na tym która drużyna wygra tylko sędziowie będą obserwować każdego z nas a po meczu wybiorą tylko 6 zawodników i wtedy odbędzie się tak zwany mecz indywidualny, czyli każdy z osoba będzie musiał trafić jak najwięcej bramek w ciągu 15 sek. Właśnie rozpoczyna się mecz. Kątem oka spojrzałem na trybuny. Była tam cała szkoła ale nie tego szukałem. Błądziłem wzrokiem po wszystkich zakamarkach aż w końcu ujrzałem moich przyjaciół. Machali do mnie. Teraz czas skupić się na grze. Zagraliśmy już trzy kwarty czyli trzy 10-minutowe mecze. Została jeszcze jedna. Narazie prowadzi nasza drużyna z wynikiem 26:22. Gra nas o dwie osoby za dużo ale dajemy rade jestem ciekaw jak dostane się do drużyny czy będe grał w pierwszym składzie który liczy pięc osób i jeżdzi na zawody czy w druim składzie który grzeje ławe. Moi przyjaciele nadal siedzą na trybunach. Koniec przerwy czas wchodzić na boisko. Podczas wejścia w rogu sali ujrzałem Roba. To miło że wpadł popatrzeć na eliminacje. Rzut sędziowski rozpoczął kolejną kwarte meczu, już ostatną. Trzeba się postarać. Przejąłem piłkę, podałem ją do zawodnika obok a ten trafił celnie do kosza. Po kolejnych minutach meczu trafiłem 4 kosze. Do końca pozostało 10 sekund. Przejąłem piłkę lecz po chwili zostałem powalony na ziemie przez przeciwnika, zdążyłem podać jeszcze piłkę i szybko wstałem. Ponownie piłka trafiła w moje ręce. Teraz albo nigdy....5 sek....4 sek i rzuciłem...... OCZAMI ASTRID Czkawka gra niesamowicie. W drużynie brakuje dwóch miejsc, mam nadzieje że się dostanie. To już ostania kwarta, jak narazie drużyna w którj znajduje się mój przyjaciel przegrywa z przewagą jednego punktu. Do końca meczu zostało 7 sekund....Czkawka przejął piłkę, rzucił i....trafił!!!!! Udalo się mu!!!!! Jest nieziemski. Po skończonym meczu razem z resztą podbiegliśmy do Czkawki i wszyscy naraz przytuliliśmy... -To było świetne stary.-powiedział klepiąc go po plecach Sączysmark. -No i to jak.-Mieczyk. -Dzięki....za chwile wrócę dobrze?-powiedził i poszedł w kierunku jakiegoś mężczyzny. OCZAMI CZKAWKI '-'Świetnie grałeś!-powiedził Rob. -Dzięki....fajnie że przyszedłeś.-powiedziałem. -Urwałem się z pracy....ale Jana nie mogła-Rob. -To nic..-zacząłem. -Wszystkich zawodników prosimy na miejsca....-w głośniku zabrzmiał głos sędziego. -Leć już...trzymam kciuki.-powiedził Rob a ja pobieglem w strone boiska. Stanąłem w wyznaczonym miejscu a dyrktor Pyskacz zacząl mówić. -Mamy już wyniki. Do kolejnego etapu eliminacji może sie dostać tylko czterech zawodników a są nimi: Joe Henry, Peter Monsku, Miki Youken i Czkawka Haddock.-na to wszystko tylko się uśmiechnąłem....jest dostałem sie!!!! Nagle ktoś zakrył mi oczy.... -Kto to?-zapytałem. -Zgaduj...-odpowiedział dziewczęcy głos. -Astrid...-szepnąłem Wiedziałam że przejdziesz ten etap...-przytulila mnie ale po chwili puściła i wróciła na trybuny.... 'ROŻDZIAŁ 6' Kilka dni póżniej W ostatnich tygodniach wiele sie działo....dostalem się do drużyny koszykarskiej!!!! Ciesze się jak....jak....nie potrafie tego porównać. A najlepsze jest to że dostałem się do pierwszej piątki....w której są: Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Jack, Eret i ja. Pierwsza piątka zawsze gra na zawodach a druga część drużyny można tak powiedzieć że jest rezerwowa. Nasz trener Sven będzie przyznawał tytuły na nowo jak to jest po każdych eliminacjach. Po całym tym zajściu razem z przyjaciółmi poszedłem do BERK. Tam uczciliśmy moje wejście do drużyny jeżdzców smoków. Jest super. Coraz częściej spędzam czas z Astrid. Co sobote chodzimy razem na plaże i zabieramy ze sobą Szczerbola. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi choć ja chciałbym coś więcej.....jeszcze nigdy od śmierci rodziców nie doznałem takiego uczucia kiedy z nią jestem....jest wtedy inaczej tak, tak miło? Jest bosko z resztą ona cała jest boska. Przyjażnie się jeszcze z Smarkiem, bliżniakami, Śledzikiem i Heatherą. Nawet czasami chodzi z nami Eret...chopak Szpadki. Taki mięśniak z drużyny kosza ma tytuł Czaszkochrupa. Dlaczego taki? Bo podobno nie raz podczas zawodów złamał przeciwnikowi ręke.....a ja się dziwie dlaczego jeszcze jest w drużynie. Jak codzień obudził mnie Szczerbol....dokadnie 1 minute przed budzikiem. Ochh.....kolejny dzień szkoły. Dziś nie mamy fantastycznych lekcji bo są nimi maiza, polak, fizyka, w-f i wos. Dzisiejsze lekcje mamy z klasą 1b gdzie chodzą dziewczyny.Na szóstej godzinie mamy jeszcze trening przed zawodami. 2 LEKCJA-POLSKI -Cisza!-krzykneła pani Szpaczak (heh) nasza nauczycielka od polskiego. -Mam was dosyć....-zaczeła. -My panią też...-szepnąl Jack...ten to ma niewyparzony język. Cała klasa się zaśmiała. -Z czego się śmiejes panie Haddock?-uśmiech zszedł mi z twarzy. -Jak by to ująć....-zacząłem. -Masz 30 punktów karnych...-Szpaczak. -Za co?-zadrwiłem. -I dodatkowe 30...razem 60 panie Haddock.-pani od polaka. -I co jeszcze? Nie no 60 ptk za uśmiechnięcie się...-prychnąlem. -Chcesz więcej?-zapytała. -Tak...-szepnąłem. -Dobrze 150 ptk karnych i rodzice do szkoły.-pani Szpakowska zaczeła pisać coś na kartce. Cała klasa patrzyła na mnie i na nauczycielke ze żdziwieniem. -A co jeśli ktoś nie ma rodziców?-zaśmiałem się. -To jest sierotą?-Szpakowska wstała wzieła linijkę i walneła mnie w bark. -160 ptk karnych, rodzice do szkoły i wizyta u dyrektora za pyskowanie...siadaj.-powiedziala. Usiadłem na miejsce czyli obok Sączysmarka. -Przydziele was w pary i zrobicie mi referat dotyczący finansów....a druga grupa dotyczący niskiej emisji i może pyskowania podczas lekcji języka polskiego.-Szpakowaska spojrzała na mnie. -Sara i Mikke finanse, Sączysmark i Heathera o niskiej emisji. Mieczyk i Malia finanse, Szpadka i Jack emisja, Astrid i pan panie Haddock finanse.I to na tyle reszta klasy dostanie temat na następnej lekcji.-oglasiła ta jędza....ale z jednej strony ciesze sie że jestem z Astrid. Świetnie się z nią dogaduje. -Do widzenia-pani Szpaczak. -Do widzenia.-reszta klasy. -Co za przeklęta jędza...-zacząlem mówić po wyjściu na przerwe. -No...4 kary za jeden uśmiech...ona jest chora psychicznie.-Mieczyk. -Bez kitu...byłeś najbliżej więc ci sie oberwało.-Śledzik. -No za Jacka....-powiedziałem. -Hej chłopaki.-podeszly do nas dziewczyny ( Astrid, Heathera, Szpadka) -Ale ci sie oberwało Czkawuś...-powiedziała Heathera opierając się o bark Czkawki. -Idziemy po lekcjach do Berk?-zapytała Szpadka. -Ja nie moge..-powiedziałem równo z Astrid. -Musze być w domu bo przyjeżdza dziś mój tata...-powiedziala Astrid. -Musze dziś pomóc Robowi...-odezwałem sie. -Szkoda...a wy idziecie?-zapytał Smark. -Nom..-bliżniaki. Bliżniaki, Sączysmark, Heathera i Śledzik poszli do BERK a ja razem z Astrid zotałem pod szkołą. -To co....odprowadzić cię do domu?-zapytałem kładąc ręke na karku. -Jasne.-powiedziała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna i ruszyliśmy w droge. -Może zostaniesz u mnie na obiedzie?-przerwała cisze. -Chętnie ale dziś nie moge musze pomóc Robowi. Ale jutro jestem wolny.-odpowiedziałem. -Poznasz moi rodziców. Mój tata zostaje do jutra-odpowiedziała smutna. -Wiesz...takie jest życie. Coś umiera a na jego miejsce rodzi się inne czasem lepsze czasem gorsze.-spojrzałem na As. -Wiem...w moim przypadku gorsze a z resztą skąd moge to wiedzieć. Moi rodzice tylko się rozeszli i mam nadal ich oboje a twoi nie żyją....-ostatnie słowa wyszeptała lecz i tak je słyszałem. -''' Czas leczy rany ale blizny pozostają na zawsze...-teraz to ja szepnąłem. -Już jesteśmy.-powiedziała Astrid otwierając furtkę. -To do jutra.-powiedziałem i cmoknęłem ją w policzek. Astrid tylko się uśmiechnęła a po chwili znikneła za drzwiami od domu. 'OCZAMI ASTRID ' Gdy weszłam do domu, zamknełam drzw i się o nie oparłam....rozmarzyłam się nieco bo moja mama zaczeła pstrykać mi palcem przed oczami. -Czemu nie zaprosiłaś chłopaka.-zapytała a ja momętalnie sie ,,obudziłam,,. -Czkawka nie jest moim chłopakiem.-odpowiedziałam kładąc torbe na szafce. -Codziennie widze jak odprowadza cię do domu i jeszcze daje buziaka w policzek.-mama się zaśmiała i wbiła mi palca w żebra. -To tylko przyjaciel...-usiadłam na krześle- Kiedy będzie tato?-starałam się zmienić temat. -Najpierw ze sobą rozmawiacie, później odprowadza cię do domu, póżniej będzie cie całował ale nie tylko w policzek a jeszcze póżniej będzie zostawał na noc....-nie skończyła ponieważ jej przerwałam. -Mamooo....przyjaciel jasne?-mama tylko się zaśmiała i wróciła do nakrywania do stołu. Szkoda że Czkawka to TYLKO przjaciel.... '''NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ (SOBOTA) -Astrid do ciebie!-ledwo co zgramoliłam się z łóżka usłyszałam głos mamy dochodzący z dołu. -O nieeee.....-zaczełam marudzić. Ktoś do mnie przyszedł a ja jeszcze w piżamie, oby była to Heathera. -Bluzka, bluza, .....skarpetki....i,.....-wymieniałam rzeczy które wziełam do ręki prosto z szafy. -Spodnie....-usłyszałam za sobą czyjś głos....nie musiałam się obracać bo dobrze wiedziałam do kogo należy. -Hej Czkawka..-powiedziałm. -Hej mała..dopiero co się wstało co nie?-zapytał siadając na łóżku. Stanełam naprzciwko niego. -No....nadal jestem padnięta.. która godzina?-zapytałam szukając wzrokiem telefonu. -12:37....mnie Szczerbol zwalił z łóżka o 9 nudziłem się więc wpadłem..-powiedział z uśmiechem. -Fajnie...mam nadzieje że....czekaj wróć która godzina? 12: 37?-niedowierzałam. -Teraz 12:38-Czkawka przewrócił oczami. -Och....miałam wstać wcześniej i iść do zoologicznego który jest czynny właśnie do 12:30.-zrezygnowana siadłam na fotelu. -Spokojnie pojedziemy do miasta obok jak ono ma...Zielona....zielona...-podrapał się po głowie. -Zielona Góra..(niemogłam inaczej wymyśleć XD pozdro dla tych którzy tam mieszkają hehe) -powiedziałam. -Dokładnie....wiesz As mówiłem ci że świetnie wyglądasz?-zapytał z uśmiechem. -Nie,....-teraz zajarzyłam. Mam na sobie tylko krótkie spodenki które nie do końca zasłaniają moje ciało i białą dużą bluzkę sięgającą mi do uda. No tak to moja mega piżama. -Ide się ubrać...-starałam się szybko wyjść z pokoju lecz potknełam się na stercie rzeczy na podłodze i ....już maiał runąć na ziemie lecz złapał mnie Czkawka. Byliśmy strasznie blisko siebie....nasze usta dzieliło kilka centymetrów...chłopak nachylił się jeszcze bardziej i już miał mnie pocałować lecz... zadzwonił mój telefon. Zabije drania który dzwoni w TEJ CHWILI!!!!! Czkawka ostrożnie pomógł mi wstać a ja wziełam do ręki telefon. Dzwoni Heathera....czego ona w TYM momęcie chce!!! -Halo..-odebralam nagrymaszona. -Hej As...przeszkadzam?-zapytała. Tak bardzo przeszkadzasz. -Wiesz....-zaczełam. -Sory moge zadzwonić póżniej.-Heathera. -Nie mów..-kątem oka spojrzałam na Czkawkę który przeglądał mój album. -Pomyślałam że spędziłybyśmy razem dziś dzień...niewiem poszły do kina do galeri gdziekolwiek.-Heathera. -Umówiłam się z Czkawką że pojedziemy do Zielonej do sklepu zoologicznego ale możemy zawsze jechać jeszcze do galeri i do kina w trójkę.-powiedziałam. -To świetnie...umawiamy się na?-zapytała. -Podjedziemy po ciebie o 13: 30 pasuje?-ja. -Tak to pa.-Heathera -Pa.-ja. Czkawka nadal przeglądał mój album, nawet czasem zachichotał pod nosem. trudno niech ogląda przynajmniej ma zajęcie. Po rozmowie odłożyłam telefon na półkę i poszłam do łazienki żeby się ogarnąć. Po mniej więcej 30 min wyszłam z łazienki kierując się do pokoju. Czkawka tym razem leżał na moim łóżku podrzucając telefon do góry a drugą ręką głaszcząc Wichure która leżała mu na brzuchu. Gdy mnie zobaczył powiedział: -Ile można czekać...co ty tam robiłaś? Miałaś jakąś sesje zdięciową czy co?-usaiadł nadal trzymając kota na rękach. -Tak....a ty randke z Wichurą?-zapytałam. -No przyznam Wichura świetnie całuje...-Czkawka przybliżył się do kotki nastawił usta w dziubek i chciał ją pocałować prostto w pyszczek lecz ona tylko odwróciła głowe i obie łapy położyła mu na ustach. -Hahaha-zaśmiałam się-właśnie widze. -Skrępowała się...-szepnął i wstał z wyrka..-gotowa?-zapytał. -Tak.. -Czkawka ponownie się do mnie zbliżał...znów chce mnie pocałować, a ja pragne tego od kilku miesięcy. Tym razem nikt nam nie przerwie. -Astrid, Czkawka choćcie na dół!-krzyknęła moja mama.....O NIE!!!! ZNOWU !! A BYŁO TAK BLISKO!!!! Czkawka oddalił się, ominął mnie i powoli zaczął schodzić na dół...ja tak samo. -Poznałaś już Czkawke ?-pokazałam na kobiete która kładła na stole kanapki. - To ten który codziennie odprowadza cię po szkole do domu i ten którego zdięcie masz ustawione na tapete w laptopie? Tak poznałam już Czkawkę.-mama skrzyżowała ręce i razem z chłopakiem zaczeli się śmiać. -Seio masz moje zdięcie na tapecie?-zapytał siadając przy stole. -Oj...jesteś na nim ty, Heathera i reszta przyjaciół.-próbowałam się wykręcić i spiorunowałam mame wzrokiem. -Czego uczyła cię zawsze mama? Podpowiem...żeby nie kłamać.-powiedziała Alicja (mama Astrid) -Mamoooo już koniec tematu...jedziemy do Zielonej do zoologicznego i jeszcze do galeri.-poinformowałam ją biorąc kanapkę do ręki. -Do galeri też?-Czkawka był żdziwiony. -Tak, Heathera jedzie z nami...wiesz przyda nam się ktoś kto ponosi torby. Ale nie martw się jedziemy jeszcze do kina.-powiedziałam z uśmiechem -Acha....szepnął. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 7 ' OCZAMI CZKAWKI Poprostu bosko...mialem jechać z As do galeri sam a nie jeszcze z Heatherą. Chciałem zabrać małą (Astrid) do kina i spędzić z nią czas. Przyznam Astrid podaba mi się od kilku miesięcy. Zakochałem się w niej na zabuj.....tyle że ona nie odwzajemna mojego uczucia. -Czkawka....-usłyszałem swój głos i postałem prawego sierpowego w ramie. -Tak...-ocknąłem się. -Pytałam czy chcesz coś do picia bo robie herbate.-pięknie się uśmiechneła. -Tak poprosze..-odpowiedziałem. -Opowiec coś o sobie.-wtrąciła się pani Alicja. -Moje życie nie jest aż tak ciekawe..-zacząłem. -Jak nie chcesz to nie musisz.-pani Alicja. -Urodziłem się w Ottawie. W wieku dziesięciu lat wraz z ciocia Janą i jej narzeczonym Robem zacząłem podrużować. Od siedmniu lat mieszkałem w siedmiu innych miejscach np. w Chciago czy w Dakocie. Można tak powiedzieć że do dziś moim najlepszym przyjacielem był mój pies Szczerbatek ale jeszcze nie zamierzamy się wyprowadzać zwłaszcza gdy znalazłem już przyjaciół.-opowiedziałem. -Wow..niewiem czy powinnam zapytać ale co się stało z twoimi rodzicami..?-zapytała Alicja. -Mamo...-szepnęła Astrid zalewając herbate. -Moi rodzice zgineli gdy miałem 10 lat.-odpowiedziałem bez uczuciowo. -Przykro mi...niepowinnam.-z jej twarzy zszedł uśmiech. -Nic się nie stało.-Astrid podała mi herbate i sama usiadła obok mnie. -Dzień dobry..-do kuchni wszedł pewien mężczyzna o szarych oczach i bląd włosach. -Dzień dobry.-odpowiedzieliśmy. -A to kto?-wskazał na mnie. -Jestem Czkawka a pan pewnie jest ojcem Astrid prawda.-wstałem i podałem mu ręke. -Tak. Tom-przedstawił mi sie. Mówił sucho. -To my może już pojedziemy.-powiedział Astrid chwytając za torebke. -Dokąd chcecie jechać?-zapytał ojciec As. -Jedziemy do sklepu zoologicznego. Wróce wieczorem.-As założyła już buty. -Nie ma mowy. Nigdzie z nim nie pojedziesz.-wskazał na mnie. -Co?!-Astrid nie dowierzala. -Astrid to moja przyjaciółka będzie bezpieczna, nie mam zamiaru jej skrzywdzić.-wtrąciłem się. -Taa...przyjacielem. Jeden wybryk a możesz zapomnieć o waszej przyjażni.-powiedział a Astrid chwyciła mnie za ręke i pociągneła w strone wyjścia. Całą droge do domu Heathery przejechaliśmy w ciszy. Następnie całą trójką udaliśmy się do galeri, naszym celem był sklep zoologiczny a póżniej mamy czas by dziewczyny pochodziły po sklepach. Ustaliliśmy że do kina nie idziemy tylko na urodziny bliżniaków które będą za niecałe 2 tygodnie, tam użądzimy sobie maraton. Co do sytuacji z ojcem Astrid wyjąśniła mi że jej tata czyli Tom nie lubi chłopkaków którzy się obok niej pałętają. Kazała mi się nie przejmować. *** -Ileż można?!-byłem rozpaczony. -Nie marudz!-odburknęła Hetahera. -Wytrzymasz....dopiero 14 a my przeszłyśmy aż 3 sklepy...-Astrid. -Och....musze być w domu jestem głodny.-odpowiedzialem siadając na pobliskiej ławce- i zmęczony-dodałem. -Nie ma problemu...zjemy w maku (Mcdonalds) -zaśmiała się Heathera. No nic trza jeszcze troche wytrzymać. Narazie nosze tylko 4 reklamówki i 5 torebek. *** -Pokaż.-Astrid usiadła okok mnie. Byliśmy już u niej w domu. Dziewczyny robiły zakupy do godziny 18:00....a ja musiałem to wytrwać. Teraz przeglądam z As jej album. Tom(ojciec Astrid) już pojechał do swojego ,,nowego,, domu więc mam spokój. -A to kto?-zapytałem pokazując na młodego mężczyzne stojącego w jakiś gruzach na tle auta z bronią w ręku. -To mój tata gdy jeszcze był młody..-wyjaśniła i przewróciła strone. -Wow..-pokazałem na zdięcie jej taty na tle całego arsenau broni. -Mój tata handlował bronią....teraz sprzedaje tylko jakieś pozostałości.-odpowiedziała. -A to kto..-pokazałem na zdiecie jej taty z jakimś mężczyzną. -A to jest kolega mojego ojca nazywa sie Albrecht. To on zawsze odbierał broń którą handlował.-obaj mężczyżni stali na tym zdięciu trzymając w ręku broń a ten cały Albrecht miał do pasa przyczepioną jakąś maske. Była czarna ale niewyrażnie ją widać.... -To też mój tata ale ze swoim przyjacielem niewiem jak się nazywa....-Astrid. -Chyba nazywał....-moje oczy się zaszkliły a w głowie miałem mętlik. -Nie rozumiem-odpowiedziała. -To....to mój tata.-szepnąłem. -Co?! Jak to możliwe?-zapytała. -Niewiem..-zabrałem od niej album i jeszcze raz przyjrzałem się zdięciu. Po jego prawej stronie stał Tom trzymając w ręku tą samą czarną maskę a po lewej stronie stał rudowłosy rosły mężczyna. Był to mój tata. Trzymał w ręku broń a ubrany był w jakiś dziwny czarno czerwony strój z czerwonym znakiem na ramieniu. (Taki znak jaki miał Czkawka na kostiumie w jws2). Czyli ojciec Astrid był przyjacielem mojego? Mam mętlik w głowie. -Czkawka...o czymś niewiem prawda?-As zabrała mi album i odłożyła na szafkę. -Tak...gdy mialem 10 lat wraz z rodzicami poszedłem na spacer. Weszliśmy wtedy do wielkiego hangaru a tam nas zaatakowano. Było tam 4 rosłych mężczyzn właśnie w takich czarnych maskach jak na zdięciu. Zabli moich rodziców. A najgorsze jest to że ja to wszystko widziałem. Wtedy podszedł do mnie jeden czarnowłosy z blizną na twarzy i powiedział że będe żył z tym widokiem do końca życia.-przrwałem-i się nie pomylił. -To straszne...-szepnęła. -Astrid mam mętlik w glowie...nic nie rozumiem.-moje oczy się zaszkliły a dziewczyna tylko mnie przytuliła nic nie mówiąc. : *** Od tego zdarzenia minęło kilka dni. Pytałem się Jany i Roba o to całe zdięcie. Dowiedziałem się że mój tata pracował kiedyś w pewnym gangu, choć niewiem czy można to tak nazwać. Nazywali to Smoczą Armią....na ich czele stał Drago a Stoick, Albrecht i jeszcze dwóch innych ludzi było jego podwładnymi. Była to robota na czarno. Dostawali zlecenia które musieli wypełnić. Tom- tata Astrid sotarczał im broń i ładunki. Pewnego dnia Smocza Armia dostała zlecienie by zabić jednego z oficerów. Mój tata się zbuntował i został wyklęty przez Drago. Póżniej to oni zabili moich rodziców. Mnie zostawili przy życiu, ponieważ Drago ma tradycje że synowie jego ludzi przejmą Smoczą Armie i zostaną jego podwładnymi. Od 10 lat się przeprowadzałem by Drago mnie nie znalazł i nie zabrał do Armi. Przez całe życie żyłem w kłamstwie....mój tata zawsze mi powtarzał że pracuje w biurze i dlatego nie raz nie było go tygodniami. Dopiero teraz dowiedziałem się prawdy...to przykre. Astrid wiele mi pomogła....chciałbym porozmawiać z jej ojcem. Jest szansa że Tom mnie wyda i zostane złapany więc musze zrobić to jak najszybciej. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 8' '-'''Choć musisz się rozerwać!!-krzyczała Szpadka. -No dobra ..dobra zgoda.-odpwiedziałem na co dziewczyna szeroko się uśmiechnęła. -Idzie z nami Heathera, Sączysmark i Mieczyk a co do Śledzika i Astrid niewiem.-Powedziała Szpadka siadając na parapecie przy oknie. -Zaraz przyjdą więc się spytamy.-ja. -Czkawka umiesz wogóle grać w kręgle?-nagle zapytała. -Och....nie umiem dlatego nie chcaiłem iść.-spojrzałem na ściane. -Nie ma problemu nauczymy cię. Heathera, Śledzik i Mieczyk też dopiero sie uczą.-uśmiechnęła się. Dziś po szkole idziemy do BERK. Właścieciel baru Sączyślin otworzył tam niedawno kręgielnie. A ja musze oderwać sie od tych wszystkich problemów. Moi przyjaciele wiedzą że straciłem rodziców ale tylko Astrid zna całą prawde. Za co Jana i Rob więdzą że ja wiem hehe dziwnie to brzmi. Dwa dni temu rozmawiałem z ojcem As. Nie był z tego powodu zadowolony ale powiedział że już dawno odwrócił się od Smoczej Armi i mnie nie wyda ale musze mieć oczy dookoła głowy. Nigdy nie wiadomo czy Drago będzie mnie szukał. -Hejka..-przyszła już reszta przyjaciół czyli As, Smark, Heathera, Śledzik i Mieczyk. -Ja, Czkawka, Heathera i Smark idziemy po szkole do BERK na kręgle idziecie z nami?-zapytała Spadka. -Ja moge iść.-Astrid usiadła pomiędzy mnie a Szpadkę i się do mnie uśmiechnęła. -Ja też..-odpowiedzial Śledzik. -Co teraz macie?-zapytałem As, Heaathere, Szpadkę i Mieczyka którzy chodzili do 1a. -Maize..-westchnął Mieczyk. -A my angielski...znów trza słuchać gadania tego obsrańca..-nienawidziłem nauczyciela od tego przedmiotu ale sam język tak. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Ja, Smark i Śledzik poszliśmy na 2 piętro a reszta do sali obok. Smark usiadł ze Śledziem a ja obok jakiejś dziewczyny...nawet ładna. Rude włosy..kilka piegów i czarne oczy. Nic wielkiego. ::: *** -Qrwa...-zaklnąłem pod nosem...kolejna spalona runda. Te kręgle są do bani. Nie moge trafić. Teraz kolej na Astrid....no ona gra z klasą. Zbiła wszystkie kręgle...a nich to. Mineły kolejne rundy...i nic. Teraz moja kolej. -Czkawka...-podbiegła do mnie Astrid. -Hmmm....?-spojrzałem na nią. -Coś ci nie idzie...-powiedziała. -Aż tak żle..? Nie moge się skupić....masz coś na to?-zapytałem. -Tak...wiesz co? Pomyśl o mnie..-już miala odejśc ale szepnęła na ucho..-Pomyśl o mnie ...nagą.-wróciła na miejsce do przyjaciół którzy ciągle się śmiali. O jacie....na nic raz kozie śmierć. Rzuciłem i.....i jest!!! Zbiłem wszystkie kręgle ha!!!!! Podeszłem do przyjaciół. -Ty stary,...co ci Astrid powiedziała ?-zapytał żdziwiony Mieczyk. -Nic...-uśmiechnąłem się i spojrzałem na zarumienioną dziewczyne. ::::::::: *** -Fajnie dziś było...-powiedziałem do Astrid którą odprowadzałem do domu. -No...nauczyłeś sie grać w kręgle...-zaśmiała się. -Dzięki tobie..-zaczeliśmy sie śmiać. -Choć..-dziewczyna pociągnęła mnie za rękę w strone parku i usiedliśmy na ławce z widokiem na morze. -Pięknie tu..-szepnąłem. -Tak. To moje ulubione miejsce..-As wpatrywała sie w krajobraz...musze to zrobic poprostu musze. -Zmknij oczy...-powiedziałem. -Po co ?-zachichotała. -Zamknij..a teraz pomyśl o ulubionym miejsciu i o osobie która jest dla ciebie ważna...a teraz brakuje tylko jednego...-powiedziałem. -Czego?-zapytała. -Tego...-zbliżyłem się i ją pocałowałem...był to lekki niewinny pocaunek. -Wow...-szepnęła po oderwaniu się. ( już otworzyła oczy) -Od dawna chciałem to zrobić...-powiedziałem. -Przepraszam musze już iść...-powiedziała i zerwała się z ławki. Pobiegła w strone domu, chciałem biec za nią ale się powstrzymałem...już wystarczająco zepsułem jej chumor. 'ROŹDZIAL 9 '''OCZAMI ASTRID Och...ciągle dzwoni mój telefon. Dwa nieodebrane połączenia od Czkawki i z 15 od Heathery. Włąśnie leże zapłakana na łóżku. Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam?! Głupia ja! Przyznam że liczyłam na ten pocaunek od kilku miesięcy a teraz? A teraz zachowałam się jak skończona k*etynka i po co mi to było? Czkawka teraz pewnie myśli co źle zrobił. Nic. To ja sknociłam tylko sama nie rozumiem dlaczego. Zakochałam się w nimm.... Moje ozmyślenia przerwał kolejny telefon tym razem od Heathery...dobrze że nie od Czkawki. Ostatni raz przetarłam oczy i odwarzyłam się odebrać. -Halo...-starałam się zachować normalny głos. -Astrid? Nareście odebrałaś..chcaiłam zapytać czy.....czekaj czy ty płaczesz?-zapytała...nie wyszło mi. -Nie..-starałam się nadal udawać. -Przecierz słysze....As powiedz co się stało..-nalegała. -Naprawde nic Hether ..-odpowiedziałam. -Zaraz będe..-przyjaciółka się rozłączyła a ja pędem zaczełam zbierać porozrzucane chusteczki (nw czy prze samo h czy ch) i ubrania....zaścieliłam łóżko i na nim usiadłam. Na to wszystko weszła dziewczyna. Szybka jest. -Hej mała co jest?-usiadła obok mnie. -Wiesz....-przerwałam. -Nie nie wiem...-zaśmiała się. -Czkawka mnie pocałował...-powiedziałam jednym ciurkiem. -To fantastycznie...ale w czym problem?-ucieszyła się. -W tym że po tym wszystkim uciekłam...niewiem co we mnie wstąpiło.-znów zaczełam płakać. -Zależy ci na nim?-zapytała przytulając mnie. -I to jak....szaleje za nim.-odpowiedzialam. -To z nim porozmawiaj. Jak mu na tobie też zależy to cię zrozumie...a teraz głowa do góry i sie cieszymy!-zawołała i zerwała się z łóżka. -Jakoś nie mam ochoty...-ja. -Och ty marudo...choć trzeba cię ogarnąć.-podeszła do szafy wyciągajac z niej moje ulubione czarne rurki i białą zwiewną bluzkę. Położyła ubrania obok mnie i zaciągneła do łazienki. Zmyła ze mnie stary rozmazany makijaz i zostawiła bym się ubrała. Gdy bylam gotowa weszłam z powrotem do pokoju. -Dziękuje Heather (czyt. Heder) -przytuliłam przyjaciółkę. Nagle usłyszałyśmy pukanie do drzwi.. -Proszę..-odezwałam się. -Możemy porozmawiać?-drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły a za nimi stał nie kto inny jak Czkawka. -To ja może wpadne później...-odezwała się Hethera i wyszła z pokoju na koniec się do mnie uśmiechając. :::::::::::: *** -Astrid...nie powinienem...-powiedział chłopak. -Nic się nie stało...-na mojej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. -Nie rozumiem...to dlaczego uciekłaś?-zapytał. -Sama niewiem...to działo się tak szybko...-zaczełam. -Podobasz mnie się...już dawno chciałem ci to powiedzieć ale niewiedziałem jak.-usiadł obok mnie. -Ty też mi się podobasz...-odpowiedzialam a po chwili poczułam na swoich ustach delikatny pocaunek który natychmiast oddałam. Całowaliśmy się już tak dobrą chwilę gdy nagle usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Oderwałam się od Czkawki i powiedziałam normalne :proszę. Do mojego pokoju wszedła uśmiechnięta mama niosąca talerz pełen tostów i wode z cytryną....mniam moje ulubionee. -Cześć Czkawka....jak Hether wychodziła z domu powiedziała że tu jesteście więc zrobiłam wam tosty...-wytłumaczyła i położyła jedzenie na stoliku. Za to ja się zerwałam i zaczełam zajadać jednego tosta.. -Dzień dobry...-powiedział chłopak.. -To wy jedzcie....jak coś będe na dole.-powiedziała mama i wyszła z pokoju zamykając drzwi. -Ktoś tu jest głodny...-zaśmial się i sam wziął gryza. -I to jak...-między nami nastała cisza. -Wiesz...jutro sobota co ty na to by gdzies wyjść...?-zapytał. -To randka ?-zapytałam podejrzliwie. -A chcesz żeby była?-zapytał przybliżając się. -No niewiem....niewiem. A ty chcesz?-zaśmiałam się. -Więc jutro wpadne po ciebie o 18:00.-powiedzial...teraz czułam jego oddech na policzkach. -Dobrze ale nadal niewiem czy to zwykłe spotkanie czy....-przerwał mi. -Randka...-pocałował w policzek i wrócił do domu.... 'ROZDZIAŁ 10' 1 miesiąc później OCZAMI CZKAWKI Od mojej randki z Astrid minął równy miesiąc. Właśnie wtedy zapytałem ją czy zostanie moją dziewczyną..-zgodziła się. Dziś także zamierzam ją gdzieś zabrać ale dopiero po szkole. Czyli za 2 godziny.....jak narazie jest maiza, siedze z Jackem. Nauczycielka zaczęła błądić wzrokiem po całej klasie ale zatrzymała go na mnie.....o nie. -Mróz do tablicy..-uffff jak dobrze że nie ja...wogóle tego nie ogarniam. -A ty Hadocck szykuj się do następnego zadania...-nie no wiedziałem że jest jakiś haczyk....dosłownie jak w Pułapkach umysłu. 2 lekcje póżniej -Ej stary idziemy dziś do BERK?-zapytał Smark gdy szłem z nim i ze Śledzikiem przez korytarz. -Dziś nie...chciałem zabrać gdzieś Astrid..-powiedziałem. -Echhhh...czemu ty masz dziewczyne a my nie ?-Śledzik. -To chyba pora działać..-powiedziałem widząc reszte przyjaciół. -Ale jak...-Śledzik rozpaczał. -Smarku bierz się za Heathere przecież ci się podoba.-ja. -Spróbuje..-powiedział. -A ja?-Śledz sie zbulwersował. -A ty choć ze mną..-złapałem go za plecak i zaciągnąłem w zupełnie inny korytarz gdzie roiło się od młodszych...wzrokiem szukałem jednej dziewczyny która od dawna podoba się chłopakowi...jest to Moli. -Powodzenia...-zuciłem i popchnąłem przyjaciela na tą dziewczyne. Niech sobie radzi :) za to ja wróciłem do paczki. U RESZTY '-'''A gdzie wywiało Czkawkę i Śledzia?-zapytał Mieczyk. -A niewiem...pewnie zaraz wrócą.-odpowiedział Smark. -Wrócą i idziemy do BERK.-ucieszyła się Szpadka. -Ale bez Czkawki i Astrid.-Heathera. -Czemu?-Mieczyk. -Czkawka chce mnie gdzieś zabrać..-powiedziala z uśmiechem Astrid. '''OCZAMI CZKAWKI' Gdy wracałem do przyjaciół na korytarzach nikogo już nie było...dziwne. No nic jeszcze kawałek i do nich dojde. -Psst..-usłyszałem..odwróciłem się lecz nikogo nie zauwarzyłem. -Psss..-ponownie obejrzałem się za siebie...nikogo nie ma. -Tutaj..-szept wydobywał się zza rogu. -Śledzik to ty? Pewnie nawiałeś przed Moli co nie?-zaśmiałem się i zblirzałem coraz bardziej do tego szeptu. U RESZTY -No i gdzie ten twój kochaś co?-Sączysmarkowi skończyła się cierpliwość. -Napewno zaraz przyjdzie.-uspokajała ich dziewczyna. -Nie ma go już 15 minut...Śledzik napisał że jest z Moli i nie idzie a on?-Heathera spojrzała na zegarek. -To choćcie go poszukać..-Astrid. -Może poszedł już do domu...a my też powinniśmy.-Szpadka. -Ja już wracam...nie ma sęsu czekać. Zaraz mi autobus zwieje...cześć.-Sączysmark i Heathera już poszli. -Zostaliśmy tylko my..-powiedziała Szpadka patrząc na brata i Astrid. -Zadzwonie do niego..-powiedziała As wybierając numer...1 sygnał...2...3...4.. -Nie odbiera..-wrzuciła telefon znowu do torby. -To go poszukajmy...pewnie ugrząz głową w klopie czy coś..-zaśmiał się Mieczyk a ja ze Szpadką spiorunowałyśmy go wzrokiem. -Dobra..dobra nic nie mówiłem. Wy idzcie na lewo a ja pujde poszukać go dalej..-zakomędował i każdy z nas się rożdzielił. U MIECZYKA -Kici kici kici Czkawka? Gdzie jesteś...kici kici..gdzie ty się podziałeś co? Pewnie próbowałeś napiś się wody z sedesu i ugrzęzła ci tam głowa jak mi w 3 klasie hahahaha...no nic kicki kici Czkawka!!! Czkawka?-zacząłem podchodzić do... U DZIEWCZYN '-'''Jakoś dziwnie tu...tak pusto.-zajrzałyśmy do klasy matematycznej...i nic pusto. -Nom...zobaczmy do sali może trenuje.-tak jak powiedziała Spadka tak zrobiły. -Gdzie on do cholery jest?-zapytała wkurzona Astrid. -Może naprawde wrócił do domu a telefon mu się rozładował....zadzwonie do Mieczyka.-wybrała numer. -On też...ochh co oni mają z tymi telefonami?-nie odebrał. -Zakładam że robią sobie z nas jaja...jak Czkawka ze mnie.-powiedziała smutna Astrid. -Niby czemu?-Szpadka. -Bo mieliśmy dziś pójść na randkę...choć już do domu.-Astrid złapała przyjaciółkę za ręke i wyszły ze szkoły. '''OCZAMI ASTRID' Całą droge do domu rozmyślałam nad Czkawką. Wystawił nas wszystkich. Mogłam wrócić z Heatherą i ze Smarkiem i pójść do BERK. Nie tak to sobie wszystko wyobraźałam. Skoro Czkawka mnie tak olał to trudno...nic od niego nie chce. jest już godzina 18 ide na spacer. Ubrałam ciepłą bluzę, czarne Air maxy, związałam włosy w wysokiego kucuka i wyszłam z domu. Moim kierunkiem był park. Właśnie przechodziłam obok mojego widoku na morze gdy ktoś na mnie wpadł. -Astrid?-zapytała. -Tak...co się stało?-zapytałam przyjaciółkę. -Właśnie do ciebie szłam..-odpowiedziała Szpadka. -Więc?-otrzepałam spodnie z piachu i spojrzałam na dziewczyne pytającym wzrokiem. -Mieczyk jeszcze nie wrócił...i nadal nie odbiera.-powiedziała. -Od kiedy się nim tak przejmujesz?-ździwiłam się. -Od teraz...a co z Czkawką?-odezwała się. -Jakoś mnie to nie obchodzi..-westchnełam. -A jeśli coś im sie stało?-Szpadka. -Myśle że robią sobie z nas jaja..-powiedziałam. -Nie wrócili od 5 godzin Astrid...długo by nie wytrzymali i któryś by wkońcu wypeplał...-Szpadka. -To choć do domu Czkawki...skoro tak bardzo ci zależy..-westchnęłam i ruszyłyśmy 10 min później Jesteśmy już pod domem chłopaka. Zadzwoniłam a po chwili drzwi otworzyła nam Jana. -Hej..-przywitała się. -Hej Jana..-ja ze Szpadką. -Wejccie..-zaprosiła nas do środka. -Jest może z wami Czkawka bo nie odbiera?-zapytała. -Właśnie w tej sprawie tu jesteśmy...-zaczełam. -Bo on i Mieczyk nie odbierają od 5 godzin..-Szpadka dokończyła. -Nie ma ich tu pewnie są w BERK..-Jana. -Właśnie jeszcze tam nie byłyśmy!-Szpadka. -Daj se siana...pewnie Mieczyk już wrócił..-odpowiedziałam. -Moze telefony im padły..-Jana także zadzwoniła. -Teraz mówią że nie ma takiego numeru...-Jana. -Zobaczymy jeszcze w BERK...pa Jana..-powiedziałyśmy i wyszłyśmy z domu. Nasz kierunek to BERK. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 11' Hahhaha mam was! Pisaliście w komach że to smocza armia a teraz wszystko się wyjaśni :) -Ach...jak mniie łeb boli....-powiedział odrazu po obudzeniu się młody chłopak. -Gdzie ja jestem?-szepnął wstając. Był w niemałej białej sali bez okien, z łóżkiem po środku i dwiema szafkami-także białymi. Chłopak podszedł do drzwi z okrągłą szybką przez którą mógł coś zobaczyć lecz nic innego jak biały korytarz nie spostrzegł. Próbował otworzyć drzwi ale na marne... -Halo!! Jest tu kto!!? Otwórzcie!-krzyczał waląc pięściami o ściane. Zrezygnowany usiadł spowrotem na łóżku ale nie na długo, ponieważ ponownie wstał na odgłos otwierających się drzwi. Do pokoju wszedło dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich ubrany był w szary garnitur a za to drugi miał na sobie kombinezon a w ręku trzymał broń. -Witamy panie Thorson.-zwrócił się do niego ten pierwszy. -Ktoś ty? Gdzie ja jestem?-zapytał. -Nazywam się Jasper (czyt. Dżasper) choć ze mną.-mężczyzna nic więcej nie powiedział tylko wyszedł z pokoju. Młodzieniec niepewnie podążał za nim a strażnik go pilnował. -Wyjaśnisz mi co ja tu robie?-zapytał. -Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiesz...pewnie chcesz się zobaczyć z pewną osobą.-uśmiechnął się i otwrzył następne drzwi. Teraz wszyscy znaleźli się w dużej sali...tym razem kolorowej gdzie na środku stał stół napełniony jedzeniem oraz sala do tańców....i jeszcze do tego wiele stolików na których były poustawiane szachy. Przy jednym z nich siedział młody mężczyzna...także czekał na wyjaśnienia. Gdy zobaczył wchodzących do pokoju ludzi natychmiast wstał. -Czkawka!-krzyknął chopak gdy wszedł do pokoju. Obaj natychmiast do siebie podbiegli i się uściskali. -Mieczyk...co ty tu robisz?-Czkawka. -Sam niewiem...-szepnął. -Witaj Czkawka...nazywam się Jasper.-podał mu rękę. -Nic nie rozumiem...-powiedział. -Teraz jesteście w Mond Seene (czyt. Mont san....wymyśliłam sobie xd).-powiedział Jasper. -Jakoś niewiele nam to mówi.-odezwał się Mieczyk. -Dostaliśmy wiadomość że Czkawka ma kłopoty więc...-zaczął. -Wcale ich nie miałem...-zwrócił sie ze ździwieniem. -Jak to nie?-zadrwił.- namierzyła cię Smocza Armia-wyjaśnił. -Nadal niewiem co tu robie..-Czkawka. -Musieliśmy cię zabrać bo tylko tu jesteś bezpieczny.-Jasper. -Twój ojciec jeszcze przed śmiercią poprosił mnie bym miał cię na oku...było wszystko dobrze puki Drago sobie o tobie nie przypomniał.-Jasper. -Mój ojciec należał do Smoczej Armi...-zwątpił. -Armia kiedyś należała do Mond Seene ale Drago się zbuntował i odszedł od nas razem z twoim ojcem. Kiedyś jednak Stoick zbuntował się przeciw Drago i dobrze wiedział że Krwawdoń będzie chciał cię dostać więc poprosił mnie bym na to nie pozwolił. Razem z moimi ludzmi mamy cię na oku od 7 lat kiedy to ostatni raz widziałem Stoicka i Valkę. Kilka tygodni temu dostaliśmy wiadomość że Smocza Armia zbliża się po ciebie więc musieliśmy cie zabrać.- skończył mówić. -Czy to ma sęs? Kiedy spowrotem wrócę do domu ponownie będą mnie ścigać.-powiedział Czkawka. -Nie....nie bo nie wrócisz do domu.-Jasper. -Co?!-chłopak nie mógł uwierzyć. -Czkawka zrozum...na zewnątrz nie jesteś bezpieczny.-Jasper. -Musi być jakieś inne wyjście.-szepnął. -Przemyśł to...-mężczyzna wstał i wyszedł z pokoju razem ze strażą. W pomieszczeniu nastała głucha cisza którą po paru minutach przerwał drugi z chłopaków. -Czkawka....co się tak naprawde stało z twoimi rodzicami?-zapytał Mieczyk. -Zostali zamordowani...na moich oczach..-syknął Czkawka nie odwracając wzroku z drewnianych drzwi. Następny dzień OCZAMI ASTRID -Astrid boje się o nich...-jęknęła Szpadka. -Ja też...nie ma ich już 2 dni ale to jeszcze nie koniec świata.-zaczęłam. -Co?! Nadal myślisz że rąbią sobie jaja i nie dają nam znaku życia?!-dziewczyna wybuchła. -Nie...Szpadka posłuchaj. Będzie dobrze...-przytuliłam ją z całej siły. -Moi rodzice jeszcze dzieś mają zgłosić sprawę na policję.-powiedziała. -Jana i Rob pewnie też się martwią. Napewno też tak zrobią i policja zajmię się poszukiwaniami.-wyjaśniłam i wywołałam na twarzy uśmiech....niestety nie prawdziwy. Także bardzo się o nich martwię...a szczególnie o Czkawkę. W MOND SEENE OCZAMI CZKAWKI -Jasper...jeśli nas nie wypuścisz zacznie nas szukać policja.-powiedział Mieczyk. -Nie...nie będą.-odpowiedział bez wachania. -Jak to nie?-zapytałem. -Wysłaliśmy wiadomość do wszystkich jednostek żeby nie zajmowali się sprawą.-wyjaśnił. -To możemy chociaż powiadomić rodziców?-Mieczyk. -Właśnie..pewnie Jana odchodzi od zmysłów.-zacząłem. -Drago pierwsze co będzie cię szukał w domu. Chcesz narazić Jane i Roba na śmierć? Dobrze wiesz że on zabije każdego kto stanie mu na drodze i nie zostanie ci nikt.-Jasper. -Masz racje...-westchnąłem. -Co z naszymi telefonami?-Mieczyk. -Zostały zniszczone. Drago mógłby was namierzyć więc nie możemy ryzykować.-Jasper. -Mam pytanie....jeśli Drago chce Czkawki więc co robie tu ja?-Mieczyk. -Gdy zabieraliśmy Czkawkę ze szkoły widziałeś nas więc musiałem zabrać także ciebie. W tej chwili za dłużo wiesz i nie moge cię wypuścić ale zawsze możesz nam pomóc.-Jasper. -W jaki sposób?-Mieczyk. -Pewnie coś się znajdzie.-Jasper. ::::::::: *** -Skoro Smocza Armia nie spocznie puki mnie nie znajdzie to nigdy z tąd nie wyjde?-zapytałem. -Coś w tym sęsie.-Jasper. -Chyba że masz lepszy pomysł.-Jasper. -A wiesz że mam...-zacząłem. -Jaki?-Jasper. -Zabić Smoczą Armie.-powiedziałem bez wachania. -To zbyt niebezpieczne.-westchnął Jasper. -Bo co? Macie tu taką straż...broń, itd.-zacząłem wymieniać. -To nie takie proste. Jesteśmy tajną jednostką....nie możemy zabijać.-Jasper. -Ach tak? Proszę cię nie kłam.-powiedziałem. -Dobra...nie chce ich zabijać ponieważ do Smoczej Armi należy mój brat...nazywa się Dagur.-Jasper. -Ok w takim razie wypuść Mieczyka na wolność a Janie i Robowi powiedz że nie żyje. Tak będzie prościej.-już miałem wyjść ale Jasper mnie zatrzymał. -Czkawka....ty i Mieczyk tu zostaniecie ile to będzie potrzebne. Będzemy tu was szkolić i ruszymy na armię Drago. Jak narazie nikt się nie dowie że tu jesteście.-powiedział. -A i jeszcze jedno....mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.-drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły a do środka wbiegł Szczerbatek. -Hej co tu robisz?-rzuciłem się w jego stronę. Pieseł jak i ja bardzo się cieszył. -Uznaliśmy że będziesz go potrzebował.-powiedział Jasper po czym wyszedł. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 12' Przepraszam że nie było dawno neta ale musze przygotować się do testów :( Niestety są one 1 kwietnia.....ciągle mam nadzieje że przyjdą egzaminatorzy i powiedzą PRIMA APRILIS ale to tylko moje wyobraźenia xd ''' '''Pewnie większość z was także ma tesy więc życzę powodzenia!!!! Połamania pióra!! A teraz zapraszamdo czytania. Każdy z was miał wybór: 1.Smocza armia złapała Czkawkę. 2. Czkawka z Mieczykiem mają zabić armię. Większość z was pisała że Czkawka ma być złapany i razem z Mieczykiem mają zabić Armię. I mogę tylko powiedzieć że tak będzie :) zapraszam na mojego One Shota --------> http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:Astrid77/Moje_One_Shoty Tydzień później OCZAMI ASTRID Czkawka z Mieczykiem zagineli tydzień temu a ja głupia wmawiałam sobie że robią sobie z nas jaja. Zamiast zacząć poszukiwania jeszcze pierwszego dnia to ja zwlekałam. Sprawa została zgłoszona na policję ale jak narazie nikt nie dzwonił. Podobno poszukiwania już trwają.... Aktualnie jestem w domu i właśnie siedze przed telewizorem. Ma przyjść Szpadka tylko jeszcze niewiem kiedy. Moją głowe zasypuje tysiące pytań związanych z zaginięciem chłopaków. Najczarniejszy z nich to to że porwała ich Smocza Armia. Chciałam powiedzieć o tym policji ale nie moge. Gdyby się ktoś dowiedział to już by mnie ścigali. Mój tata mówił że Armia jeszcze go nie dopadła więc gdzie jest? OCZAMI CZKAWKI Przez ten cały tydzień razem z Mieczykiem i Jasperem trenowałem m.in. posługiwanie się bronią. Mamy plan - jak dorwać Drago. Już chciałbym wrócić do normalnego życia ...wiecie do Jany i Roba. Do przyjaciół i niewierze że to powiem ale do szkoły. Życie w Mond Seneen jest dośc skomplikowane, w końcu jest to tajna jednostka. Nie urodziłem się po to by zabijać...ale niestety musze to zrobić. Oprócz tego musze dowiedziec się kilka informacji o moim ojcu. A moge to zobić tylko w Smoczej Armi. Nasz plan jest prosty. Dam się im złapać. Później wkroczy Jasper. Jesteśmy już przygotowani...oczywiście fizycznie bo psychicznie nie bardzo. Cały ten czas towarzyszył mi Szczerbatek, jak już mówiłem to świetny przyjaciel. Może ma już swoje lata ale nadal jest dla mnie ważny. 'Hejka kochani!! Wiem że dawno mnie tu nie było...i nie pisałam żadnych nextów. Chciałabym was poinformować że kończe pisać opowiadania. :( Smutno co nie? Mi jeszcze bardziej. ' 'Powód 1 - BRAK CZASU!!! Ostatnio mam dużdo na głowie i się nie wyrabiam z niczym :(' 'Powód 2 - BRAK MI WENY!!! Wiem to staszne ale prawdziwe. Mój mózg poszedł już na wakacje...co prawda do końca roku szkolnego zostało 80 dni (oczywiście od nia dzisiejszego - 7 kwietnia 2015 r.) ale sami wiecie jak to bywa....' 'Powód 3 - MUSZE SIĘ PRZYGOTOWAĆ DO PRZEDSTAWIENIA!!! Nienawidze tego ale mus to mus...:(' 'Powód 4 - TO POWÓD 2 !!! pononny brak weny....' 'Powód 5 - BĘDE SZCZERA!!! Zaczyna mnie to poprostu nudzić i irytować. Pisze jak sami wiecie coś co nigdy się nie wydarzy ani nic...Nie żeby coś...lubie to nawet bardzo ale tak jakoś....' 'Powód 6 - SIEDZE W TYM SAMA!!!! Nikt niewie że pisze bloga czy coś...poprostu jak pisałam- siedze w tym sama i mi troche przykro.' 'Chce wam tylko serdecznie podziękować za to że ze mną byliście!!! Właśnie tutaj mogłam stać się kim innym i użyć dużo wyobrażni!!! ' 'Wikie znalazłam przypadkowo...i tak jakoś się zaczeło że przeczytałam kilka opowiadań i sama zaczełam pisać!!!' 'KOCHAM WAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WIEM JESTEM MEGA POKRĘCONA ALE TO PRAWDA!!!!!!!!!!' 'Z okazji zakończenia bloga chce wam podziękować!! Życze wszystkim blogerom, blogerką i nie tylko DUŻO DUŻO DUŻO DUŻO DUŻO DUŻO DUŻO WENY!!! Mam nadzieje że jeszcze kiedyś tu wrócę ale nie obiecuje. ' ''' THE END' 'KOMĘTARZ = MÓJ UŚMIECH = WENA = NEXT !!- - - - > TO POMAGA PAMIĘTAJCIE!!!! '''DZIĘKUJE Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania